1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the touch display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a touch display apparatus capable of reducing or effectively preventing electrostatic charges during a manufacture thereof and a method of manufacturing the touch display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device having some advantages in dimension and weight, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic electro luminescence display, has been developed.
In manufacturing the flat display apparatus, most processes are performed on a substrate, such as a glass substrate. Since the substrate is a nonconductor of electricity, a suddenly generated electric charge is not rapidly discharged, so that the substrate is extremely vulnerable to electrostatic charges. Accordingly, an insulation layer, a thin film transistor or an emitting element disposed on the substrate may be damaged by the electrostatic charges. In addition, where a flat display apparatus includes a touch panel, a defect in a signal line may occur from electrostatic charges generated at an input end of a gate connected to the signal line when a sensor in the touch panel is driven.